Cassette for loading glass substrates in existing flat panel industry needs to be provided with pins (support rods) on both sides for supporting the glass substrates, so as to control the sagging amount thereof. Conventional pins are fixed.
With the thinning of glass substrates, control on the sagging amount is especially important. If the pins are designed too short, the substrate will excessively sag, failing to be stored. If the pins are designed too long, they will interfere with the fork of the robot, as a result, the fork can't be designed too wide.